Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background will be described with reference to bed coverings, as an example. Bed coverings and particularly sheets often slip due to loss of elastic, for example. Alternatively, thin, extremely smooth sheets, and flat sheets without an edge may also experience slipping. Sheets that have slipped may lead to discomfort while sleeping and present untidy or careless appearance. Accordingly, a need exists for improvements in the field of retaining articles, such as bed coverings, in place.